VENTANA
by Catnip SD
Summary: Darien Chiba es un reconocido jugador de béisbol y también el amor platónico de Serena Tsukino. Ella a toda costa quiere conocerlo así que decide entrar a su casa... por la ventana. No sólo lo logra, sino que también entra por una ventanita en su corazón... One-shot *Feliz cumple Darien*


**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y la historia fue un sueño de la escritora aquí presente.**

**VENTANA**

**Con cariño a mi único amor Darien Chiba.**

Caminó hacía el balcón y una vez que atravesó los inmensos ventanales corredizos se afirmó en las rejas, dejó que la leve brisa le acariciara el torso desnudo. Desde el segundo piso de su lujosa casa en Tokio, miro sin ver en realidad la inmensidad de la majestuosa ciudad. Debajo se escuchaba el bullicio y los aplausos, había infinitos carteles que no alcanzaba leer, pero igualmente estaba al corriente de que decían.

No sabía sí sonreír o llorar, optó por lo primero dado que ya no se acordaba de cómo se fabricaba una lágrima. Estaba tan rodeado de gente pero a la vez se sentía tan sólo, sentía ese cariño que ellos le daban. Pero ¿Era realmente para él o para lo que hacía? Suspiro. Como todo, su profesión tenía sus ventajas y sus desventajas.

—Darien tienes una llamada... —le dijo a sus espaldas la voz de su amigo, guardián, asistente... La verdad que Taiki era para él un poco de todo.

Cogió de la mano de Taiki su IPhone blanco y deslizo el icono de _Send_ por la pantalla táctil, puso el celular en alta voz.

—Feliz Cumpleaños campeón —le felicito el primer ministro despreocupadamente, él había tenido el placer de encontrarse con el hombre muchas veces y era muy sencillo a pesar del cargo que poseía.

—Muchas gracias Señor —respondió Darien con simpleza.

—De nada. Ya te he mandado mi regaló, cuento con que lo hayas recibido. Ahora estoy por entrar en otra reunión, no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad para felicitarte y desearte que lo que pase supere para bien tus expectativas.

—Gracias —repitió Darien

—Bueno tengo que cortar, Dios te bendiga.

—Igualmente señor, gracias por llamar.

—No me quería olvidar de mi campeón, sabes que todo Japón te saluda.

—Claro que sí, estoy agradecido con toda la gente también. Fue un placer...

Darien escuchó el sonido del tono y supo que la llamada había terminado. No recordaba, desde la mañana, cuántos habían llamado para felicitarlo o para invitarlo a salir. Había dicho tantos "Gracias" y había reclinado tantas invitaciones que le daban ganas de alejarse de la civilización y vivir de incognito en algún lugar del planeta. Suspiro acomodó un mechón de pelo que se le venía a la frente y volvió a ingresar al interior de su casa. Hoy no podría dormir, lo sabía por experiencia, pero al menos intentaría disfrutar un par de horas de su soledad y del tiempo.

Encendió la _PS4_ agarró el _Joystick_, se iba a poner a jugar un rato al _FIFA2014_

Sí bien era el mejor jugador de béisbol de la selección japonesa, también le gustaba mirar y 'jugar' fútbol.

—Taiki pídeme por favor una buena pizza. —le pidió Darien ya concentrado en el juego.

Era su cumpleaños cierto, pero a él no le gustaba festejarlo. Sí no había sangre de tú sangre, ¿Por qué molestarse?

Antes de ponerse a jugar y abstraerse del planeta tierra, apretó el icono de cámara en su teléfono móvil, cambio a cámara frontal y se sacó una foto mostrando el joystick y guiñando el ojo.

_"Agradezco a todos por sus infinitas felicitaciones y saludos, los quiero. #AdictoAlJuego"_

Por enésima vez Serena Tsukino miró a ambos lados comprobando que nadie la viera. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento dejara de latirle, ¿Cuánta gente había muerto a causa de una emoción fuerte? Igual en el fondo sabía que no iba a pasarle. Hacía menos de 3 minutos que uno de los hombres de seguridad la había visto, ella pensó que todo su plan meticulosamente planeado se vería arruinado. Pero gracias a alguien de arriba a quién ella le debía caer bien, el hombre la dejó pasar fingiendo no haberla visto. Y sí su corazón había sobrevivido a eso, era porque estaba fabricado a la antigua.

Sacudió una cuerda gruesa que tenía en la punta un gancho de carnicería y con fuerza la arrojó en dirección a los barrotes del balcón.

Erró. Lo intentó una y otra vez, hasta que al fin el maldito gancho pareció haber quedado bien. Comprobó que estuviera bien sujeto y comenzó a escalar, agradecía que la pared fuera rústica de esa forma sus pies no patinaban. Se retenía fuertemente a la soga, sin mirar abajo. La vista la tenía puesta en el balcón. Sí algo había aprendido de su gran amor, por el que haría cualquier cosa, era que nada es imposible, y que uno tiene que luchar por sus sueños.

Cuando llegó hasta la cima se agarró con fuerza de uno de los fierros y con total valentía se impulsó hasta quedar parada en un fino pedazo de superficie que estaba fuera de las rejas. Se sujetó con ímpetu, se estaba jugando unos cuántos huesos en ese agarre.

La última barra le llegaba al pecho se le haría muy difícil pasar al otro lado. Pero sí ya estaba ahí, no podía rendirse ahora. Había un 50% de probabilidades de que al otro lado estuviera Darien Chiba. Había soñado con esto tantas veces. Sonrió y se dio fuerza a ella misma. Apoyó las dos manos en el último fierro barnizado en color negro y recordando los meses que había hecho gimnasia artística se dio toda la vuelta dejando que su cuerpo impactase con el frío suelo.

Ya estaba dentro. Le dolía todo, pero estaba dentro.

Sí no fuera porque quería verse bien lloraría de felicidad. Quedó tirada por unos cuentos segundos hasta que su cuerpo asimilo la caída y dejó de dolerle tras el impacto. Se levantó suavemente cuidando no hacer un movimiento rudo o algún ruido que pudiera alertar a la seguridad de la casa y saco su móvil para mandarle un _WhatsApp_ a Mina diciéndole que ya estaba adentro. Se estiró la remera, se sacudió toda la ropa y se acomodó el pelo. Era la hora. Probablemente al otro lado de esa puerta movediza estaría él.

¿Que estaría haciendo? ¿Estaría sólo o acompañado? ¿Estaría de buen humor? Ay estaba tan nervioso que tenía miedo de entrar y que él la mandase al infierno, después de todo no sabía cómo sería su personalidad. Sólo sabía lo que las noticias, las revistas de chimentos y las innumerables _selfies_ mostraban. Se armó de valor, ya pronto sus preguntas serían contestadas.

El ventanal corredizo estaba abierto pero había una cortina que separaba sus ojos de el "adentro" Movió la cortina con total delicadeza. Primero ingreso un pie, luego el otro y finalmente metió el cuerpo, su codo golpeó contra el vidrio.

Mierda.

Miro las baldosas negras estampadas en un delicado gris, fue alzando la cabeza y todo estaba muy ambientado con una media luz amarilla. Todo era muy lujoso y prolijo, como se lo esperaba. Había cuadros que combinaban perfectamente con las cortinas azules y las paredes blancas. Al parecer era un living ya que había un gran televisor _LCD_ conectado a una _Play Station_, una bella mesa ratona en madera barnizada y un mullido sillón de cuero beige tamaño familiar en dónde estaba él.

En una mano tenía el joystick, con la otra sostenía una porción de pizza a medio comer, tenía una bermuda al estilo malla y estaba con las piernas estiradas apoyadas en la mesa ratona. Mantenía una postura desenfadada. Con su pelo alborotado y una sombra de barba. Tan hermoso y varonil con su piel morena. Las cámaras no le hacían el más mínimo juicio, era más guapo de lo que Serena había imaginado siempre. No quería saber que le pasaría cuando viera esos ojazos por los que tanto había suspirado.

No debía desmayarse.

Inhala, exhala.

«_Respira hondo, ¡Estas a sólo unos metros de Darien Chiba!_»

Serena tenía ganas de gritar hasta que se quedará sin voz, sin duda todo había valido la pena. ¡Darien estaba ahí!

¿Y ahora que hacía? Su Darien estaba tan concentrado que no quería alertarle de su presencia. Además que probamente cuando él la viera llamaría a seguridad, quería disfrutar de la vista un poco más. Debía grabar a fuego todo en su memoria. Lo espeso de sus cejas, la largura de sus pestañas, que en cualquier otro se verían femeninas pero que en él tenían un efecto devastador, la firmeza de sus labios...

El color marino de sus interminables ojos azules bajo la tenue luz, la intensidad de su mirada...

¡Oh My Good! Darien ya la había visto. Era el momento de entrar en pánico...

—¿Hola?

Lo había pillado tan desprevenido que siquiera había podido decir algo más inteligente como "¿Qué diablos hace una nena rubia de chonguitos en mi piso?" O quizá una chica, ahora que la miraba bien. En realidad con esa remera holgada no estaba muy seguro.

Darien sacudió la cabeza para convencerse de que no estaba viendo visiones, pero la menuda rubia seguía ahí.

—¿Disculpa? —volvió a intentar dejando el joystick, dándole otro mordisco a la pizza y desperezándose hasta lograr pararse.

—Mmm... No puedo... creerlo... —susurro la intrusa con una melodiosa voz.

—Causó ese tipo de reacciones en la gente —afirmó Darien pasándose la lengua por los labios y agarrando una servilleta de papel para limpiarse.

—... ¡Tengo frente a mí a Darien Chiba! —completo con un grito ahogado para luego dar saltitos.

—Afirmativo —respondió él como sí ella lo hubiese preguntado. Y luego vino la inevitable pregunta— ¿Cómo entraste en MI casa?

Serena no hizo más que sonreír, él estaba hablando con ella.

—Bueno me temo que por la ventana —respondió señalándola con timidez.

—¿Cómo?, No por dónde.

—Eso no importa —lo dijo suavemente dado que le había prometido a Mina y Andrew sus dos nuevos amigos que no los delataría, ni mucho menos declararía la forma en la que había entrado— Por favor no llames a seguridad, me costó horrores lograr estar aquí... Vengo de Saitama me escape y llegué haciendo dedito, nunca había estado en Tokyo, hace dos semanas que estoy aquí y sobreviví gracias a la ayuda de algunas personas buenas. Seguí lo que siempre tú dices, eso de hacer todo por alcanzar tus sueños. Por favor concédeme cuatro cositas y seré feliz... No soy una asesina ni mucho menos. Por favor... —le sonrió con suplica.

Darien miró a los lados y no sabía porque sentía tantas ganas de creerle a esa joven de sonrisa angelical.

—Probablemente yo debería de haber insultado de arriba a abajo a mis hombres de seguridad por semejante descuido, tú podrías querer volarme la cabeza... pero tengo mucha curiosidad sobre que serán esas 4 cosas que yo podría hacer para que tú seas feliz. Además no te me has tirado encima ni has gritado como una loca, eso merece un reconocimiento... —dijo él con una sonrisa curvilínea.

Serena pensó que Darien era tan arrogante como ella se lo había imaginado, Dios incluso superaba sus expectativas. ¡Y todavía no había llamado a seguridad!

—Dime esas cuatro cosas que comprarían tú felicidad, muchas personas mueren sin saber lo que es y sí tú felicidad está en mis manos es algo que requiere demasiada responsabilidad...

—Bueno... Quería una foto contigo, algo que inmortalice este momento. —Empezó a decir Serena en voz tímida— También me gustaría que me digas cuánta plata quieres por una de tus gorras de béisbol y por una camiseta autografiada...

—Bien eso es fácil —dijo Darien mirándola fijamente— Aun así falta algo, has dicho tres cosas...

Serena sintió como sus mejillas tardíamente empezaban a calentarse, habían aguantado demasiado, era todo una hazaña. Por primera vez desde que lo vio, despego los ojos de él para mirar el suelo. Y se dijo que sin duda no era la única en pedir algo así...

—Me gustaría que me des mi primer beso. —Susurro con voz calmada— Siempre lo he imaginado así, sé que tienes novia pero no sería nada malo, sólo soy una niña que quiere ser basada por su amor imposible. Nunca volverás a verme...

Darien la escuchó atentamente, la tomo de la barbilla e hizo que Serena lo mirará, algo en su interior dio un brinco cuando se encontró con la celeste y pura mirada de la chica. Tenía un rostro con mucha gracia, una nariz respingona, unos labios rosados trazados por delicadas curvas. Pero sin duda lo que la hacía especial eran sus enormes ojos. Era una chica muy atractiva.

Arqueo una ceja.

—¿Por qué no vamos por esa foto? —rápidamente se puso por delante de la chica y se dirigió a una de las puertas— Ven tengo un lugar mejor que este, hay más iluminación, además de que le pediré a mi asistente que nos la saqué.

_«Vive el momento como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, más tarde tendrás tiempo para caer en cuenta de lo que viviste.»_ Se dijo mentalmente la rubia, yendo tras de Darien y tratando de no mirar el delgado pero fibroso torso del jugador de béisbol sin remera.

La puerta conectaba con una habitación de paredes bordo en dónde la luz era blanca y mucho más potente que la anterior. Embelesada Serena miro los trozos de diarios enmarcados, un palo de béisbol junto a un guante puesto en una vitrina, varias medallas colgando de un mismo gancho, y un brillante trofeo entre otras cosas. Pensó que a la corta edad de 21 años... 22 recién cumplidos, se corrigió, Darien había logrado una cantidad de cosas que cualquier chico de su edad no hubiese logrado. Y lo admiro aún más, no todo el mundo lucha contra viento y marea por sus sueños.

Siquiera se dio cuenta que Darien la había dejado sola hasta qué regreso junto a un chico castaño que se le hacía conocido. Ese era Taiki sin duda, el famoso _bfs_ de Darien. Como él mismo lo nombraba en sus fotos.

—¿Admirando mis logros? —le pregunto con una sonrisa que hacía que los ojos se le achinasen. Lanzó una de las dos gorras que traía en la mano como si fuera una bola y Serena la atrapó de igual forma.— Taiki nos tomará un par de fotos y escogemos la mejor, no queremos salir mal ¿O sí? —la rubia negó con la cabeza. Se deshizo rápidamente de sus chongitos dejando que el pelo le cayera libremente y se puso la gorra con visera, que intercambiaba el color rojo con el blanco.

—Este modelo usaron en la final ¿cierto? —preguntó emocionada.

—Luego puedes quedártela, es la que use ese día, sí te fijas está un poco embarrada en la parte trasera de cuando me caí.

—¿Te caíste? Yo podría jurar que te lanzaste a por la pelota...

Darien río.

—De pura casualidad la agarré, me había tropezado antes de saber sí podría o no agarrarla desde el piso... Fue un momento de extrema tensión, pero cuando vi mi reflejo en la pantalla grande sosteniendo la pelota y viendo que mis compañeros venían a abrazarme, fue cuando me di cuenta de que habíamos hecho historia. De que habíamos ganado...

—Gracias a ti. —fue la interrupción innata de Serena.

—No gané el campeonato sólo —negó con la cabeza— lo hice junto al técnico y a mis compañeros. Hay días y días, fue un poco de suerte o como quieras llamarlo.

Serena iba a decir las muchas razones por las que ella pensaba que Darien era el que había hecho salir campeón a Japón, pero prefirió callarse al ver que él ya se había posicionado para la foto y la esperaba con la otra gorra puesta. Fue hasta su lado, y el moreno le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Ambos sonrientes miraron a la cámara.

—Podrías quitártela —pidió Serena señalándole la cabeza, luego de haberse sacado algunas fotos— Me encanta tú pelo, y las gorras te quedan divino pero eres lindísimo sin ellas también...

Él se la quitó y se pasó la mano por el cabello para acomodárselo. Así Taiki les tomó un par más.

Darien charlando de viejos partidos la guio hasta su habitación para que ella escogiese una remera de entre las que tenía en el armario. Observó cómo los ojos de la joven brillaban de satisfacción al entrar en el cuarto y como parecían no querer perderse nada. Se preguntó ¿Que estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué la estaba dejando deambular por su casa como sí la conociese desde siempre? ¿O por qué no la había echado de bien logró infiltrarse en su casa? Después de todo podía ser una joven reportera o alguna sádica. Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue que simplemente no hubiese podido hacer nada que no sea cumplir las pequeñísimas cosas que ella tan inocentemente le había pedido. Al fin de cuentas no la vería más, tal y como ella le había dicho, y no era nada que no estuviese al alcance de su mano. O de sus labios.

La idea de besarla de pronto no le parecía tan absurda. Ella era tan viva como un retoño, no se parecía en nada a las mujeres que había conocido. Era demasiado joven, demasiado sana...

—¿Cómo te llamas? no me has dicho tú nombre... —le preguntó cuándo le estaba por firmar la camiseta con fibrón indeleble.

—Sere —dijo ella ansiosa— Me llamó Serena.

—Qué bello nombre...

_"Estimada Sere: esto no equipara en absoluto tú valentía y coraje, pero espero que te sirva como recordatorio de que debes seguir siendo tan audaz y alegre siempre. Con Cariño.  
Darien Chiba"_

Ella se aferró con fuerza a la camiseta, se la llevó a la nariz y dejándose invadir por la colonia de Darien, era algo que nunca hubiera podido experimentar. Algo que las fotos o las imágenes no te muestran. Algo único.

—Es irónico que yo sea el cumpleañero y te esté haciendo regalos ¿no crees? —bromeo Darien.

—Oh ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! ¡Cierto!... —exclamó Sere abochornada— Lo Siento es que no te traje regaló porque no sabía que podría regalarle a un millonario que lo tiene todo como tú...

—¿Por qué hoy? —preguntó él obviando las disculpas de ella.

—Porque es el día en que tú seguridad está más ocupada, hay un lío haya fuera. Cantidad de gente que quiere entrar a felicitarte, chicas enloquecidas, imagínate quién iba a notar que uno o una logró infiltrarse.

—Eso es inteligente aunque aún no entiendo como burlaste la alarma, a los chicos de seguridad, a la cerradura. Tengo que preocuparme sí una niña puede entrar ¿Quién dice que ladrones o secuestradores profesionales no? —Darien suspiro riendo.

—Llevó mucho planeándolo. Lo tenía en mi cabeza, y luego cuando vine acá me encontré con dos fan tuyos dispuestos a ayudarme que me trataron súper bien, ellos fueron geniales en todo momento. Ahora me parece injusto que yo sola haya entrado.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—17 años —el oji azul se sorprendió ella parecía de menos.

—... Y dijiste que eras de Saitama —entre que pregunto y afirmó. Sere asintió— ¿Tus papás te dejaron andar sola filtrándote en la casa de un jugador de béisbol en la ciudad más poblada del mundo y de noche?

—Bueno... No. Ellos no saben que estoy acá, hace dos semanas que me escape de casa. Han estado llamándome pero no los atiendo porque sé que me van regañar...

—¡Estás loca! —Habló en vos fuerte y dura el pelinegro, Sere se sobresaltó— Ellos deben de estar muy preocupados por ti, llámalos ahora mismo y diles que estas bien —ordenó Darien sacando su celular de encima de la mesa y tendiéndoselo. La rubia no lo acepto.

—No quiero, ellos van a regañarme. Les he mandado mensajes del celu de Andrew unos de los chicos que te hable, le dije que todo estaba bien.

—Toma tienes que llamarlos Serena. Por el amor de Dios, hace dos semanas que desapareciste de casa, no me extrañaría que estuviera buscándote la policía. Eres menor de edad...

—Pero no quiero... —dijo ella haciendo puchero.

—Bueno dame el número de tú casa, hablaré yo. —dijo con firmeza sin dejar lugar a reproches.

Serena le pasó su celular en lugar en que tenía el número de mala gana.

—Hola ¿Sr Tsukino?... Habla Darien Chiba... El mismo que viste y calza... De veras soy yo... Mire sabe para que lo llamaba... Es su hija... Me lo suponía... Quería decirle que ella está muy bien... Sí la estoy viendo, tranquilícese ella está bien... Lo siento... No se preocupe ella estaba bien... Sí soy Darien y le prometo que se la llevare sana y salva mañana por la mañana cuando esté en condiciones de conducir... yo mismo... Chau. —Darien corto la llamada y miró serio a Serena, ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió de los nervios, él se echó a reír a carcajadas— Tú padre es muy atolondrado, apuesto a que no me creyó que era yo. Él cree que te secuestraron, mañana tendrás que dar muchas explicaciones jovencita... —dijo intentando copiar la voz de Kenji Tsukino.

—Ni me lo digas...

Ambos se rieron hasta el cansancio, Darien se dijo que no había estado tan alegre con algo tan insignificante desde hace mucho tiempo. Y se preguntó sí esa rubia tenía algo que ver, pero al final llegó a la conclusión de que nunca había estado en una situación así y era por la novedad.

Se miraron fijamente, y en un intento de él por romper esa intimidad tan profunda que había surgido Serena término arrojándole 'sin querer' un cacho de pizza, al que Darien respondió con el entusiasmo de un niño pequeño.

Muy pronto ambos quedaron llenos de salsa y de queso, pero con una sonrisa es sus caras.

—Mira monstruo como he quedado —se quejó Serena mirándose a ella misma. Se sentía totalmente relajada y desinhibida en presencia de ese chico que le era tan conocido pero a la vez tan incógnito.

—¡Oh! Reina del melodrama ¿Y ahora que haremos? —Habló él como sí de una película antigua se tratase.

—No pensé que fueras tan infantil...

—¿Te decepcionó?

—¡Claro que no!... Por el contrario te amo aún más...

Darien lejos de tomar esa cotidiana declaración de amor de una fan de forma despreocupada y con humor como lo hacía siempre, se puso serio...

—Ven aquí... —dijo con tono tranquilo sentándose en un sillón y golpeando el espacio vacío a su lado.

—Pero estoy toda sucia...

—No te preocupes es cuerina, se limpia fácilmente.

Serena se fue a sentar manteniendo las distancias con miedo a que él se asfixiara o molestara con su cercanía.

—No sé lo que pienses o creas que sientas, pero no puedes amarme... Siquiera me conoces...

—Claro que te conozco, sé todo sobre ti... —afirmó Serena llena de convicción— Y nadie siquiera tú, va censurar mi amor por ti. Te conozco desde que jugabas en las inferiores hace 5 años, y he aprendido a quererte aunque tú siquiera sepas que existo...

—Eso es imposible nunca te he visto ¿Cómo puedes saber todo sobre mi?

—Entrevistas, redes sociales, revistas, selfies... —enumeró algo avergonzada la rubia.

—Pues teniendo todo eso, te falta el 'Face to Face', no sabes nada de mí, más que la basta información que dejó que vean... —Darien suspiro— Eres joven, debes vivir la vida y no atascarte creyendo que me amas y que habrá un final feliz.

Serena trago con fuerza, ella sabía que era una entre el millón, y que no valía nada en la vida de su Darien como lo llamaba interiormente. Lo que le llamó la atención fue el hecho de que Darien, no dejaba de mirarla tan fríamente que podía congelarse.

Wow él tenía razón, ella no conocía esa mirada por parte de él. ¡Dios mío! Como había podido ser tan tonta como para gritarle todo eso a un hombre que siquiera conocía. Debería de haber seguido comportándose prudentemente. Darien había sido tan amable con ella...

Cuando alzó la vista de las manos que las tenía entrelazadas se encontró con la mirada fija de él y no pudo evitar pensar que la miraba como sí pudiera desnudarla interiormente.

—Deberías de ducharte, ya es bastante tarde y mañana tenemos un buen viaje, debes estar cansada. —sugirió él al cabo de un rato que estuvieron en un tenso silencio.

—Claro —afirmó Sere tímida— Pero mi ropa está muy su...

—No te preocupes —la corto suavemente— Yo te prestó.

Así Darien le dio una de sus camisetas, un short que le quedaba bien ajustado y una toalla. Le preparó el agua, y muy amablemente la dejó dentro cuidando que no le faltase nada...

—Pequeña intrusa... —murmuro cuando cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Se tiró en la cama a esperar que ella saliera, quería pensar en cualquier cosa que no sea la rubia

que había entrado sin permiso por su ventana, pero desgraciadamente no podía borrarla

de su mente. Al igual que no podía borrar ese sabor amargo que le había dejado la última

conversación que mantuvieron.

Lo cierto es que la parte grosera o tal vez tosca le había salido muy de repente sin que tuviera tiempo a refrenarla. Había sido injusto con ella y lo sabía. Cuantas chicas y chicos japoneses le habían dicho que lo amaban y él se había mantenido indiferente. No es como sí no aceptará el cariño de la gente, él también los quería a su manera y no los conocía particularmente, pero a veces le daba miedo que la gente lo quisiera sólo porque era bueno corriendo o cogiendo una pelota. ¿Y si no hubiese sacado campeón a Japón? ¿Lo querrían? ¿Tendría a una chica de rostro angelical y totalmente desconocida bañándose a una pared de él?

Por más que ella hubiese tomado la declaración a la ligera, a él lo había conmovido tanto. Ella parecía tan espontánea y sincera, no se había enojado con ella al fin y al cabo. Estaba enojado con él.

Serena salió de baño, con la ropa de Darien orgullosamente puesta. Lo buscó en el living y en la cocina pero no estaba, iba a ir a preguntarle a Taiki pero se acordó de que el castaño ya se había ido a la cama hacia un buen rato. Estaba sola. No podía creer que la hayan dejado sola.

¿Tanta confianza le tenían? Obviamente que sí. Ella no iba a defraudarlos. Tendió su ropa húmeda que había lavado rápidamente y la colgó en un tendero que había en el balcón.

Buscó a Darien en dos habitaciones una era la de las fotos y la otra estaba vacía. Se encontró con una puerta abierta e intentado ser silenciosa se metió.

Él estaba ahí recostado en una enorme cama para dos.

—¿Darien? —susurro avanzando hacia él.

No se giró a mirarla cuando contesto con la voz ronca.

—¿Qué?

—Eh bueno... yo... ¿dónde debo dormir? —inquirió tartamudeando.

—Ah cierto... —se levantó de un salto con total agilidad.—Aquí —señaló la cama ahora vacía.

—¿Y tú?

—En el sillón, no tengo amueblado las otras habitaciones Sere lo miró horrorizada.

—¡Claro que no! Yo dormiré en el sillón, soy pequeña, estaré mejor.

—Te debo una disculpa por lo que dije, es mi forma de disculparme. Duerme en mi cama, luego le contaras a tú amigas...

—Pero...

—Nada, nada. —el sonrió tiernamente— ¡Que duermas bien!

—Duerme aquí es lo suficientemente grande. Estarás incómodo en el sillón, además de que todavía es tú cumpleaños...

—No creo que se buena idea...

—No se lo diré a nadie —dijo ella llevándose la mano al corazón— Lo juró.

—Vale.

Ella se acostó y él luego de ir al baño también. Las luces se apagaron y sólo se escuchaba el sonido de sus respiraciones.

Serena estaba inmóvil y no se podía dormir, nunca se le había dado bien dormir en una casa que no sea la de ella y mucho menos estando el chico que amaba a su lado, además que tenía miedo que al despertar por la mañana siguiente se diera cuenta de que todo lo ocurrido fue un sueño. Darien por su parte está sufriendo ese insomnio propio de la fecha. Ya estaba acostumbrado a no dormir para esta fecha... O simplemente a tener pesadillas horribles. Por lo mismo prefería no dormir.

—¿Sere? —pregunto al notar que ella se movía.

—¿Estas despierto? ¡¿Te desperté?!

—No. Sigo despierto, relájate...

—Mmm nunca he podido dormir en casas ajenas, cada vez que voy a pasar la noche a lo de mis primas logró dormir como mucho tres horas... —le explicó ella.

—Eso está bien. Así no pasas muchas noches fuera de casa.

—Sí... Supongo.

Volvieron a estar en silencio hasta que Serena se animó a preguntarle lo que llevaba en la punta de la lengua desde que llegó.

—¿Por qué estás aquí y no celebrando tú cumpleaños a lo grande? ¿O simplemente con tú novia? El cuerpo de Darien se tensó por completo.

—No tenía ganas...

—Pero... entonces lo que leí es cierto. No te gusta celebrar tus cumpleaños.

—Algo así... —respondió cortante.

Sere entendió que había algo que él no quería contarle. Así que prefirió no presionarlo. Por el contrario se dio vuelta dispuesta a quedarse dormida a como dé lugar. Era una chica demasiado sensible y no quería hacer una de sus escenas ni mucho menos.

—Tenía 10 años... —susurro al cabo de un rato—... Era un día de lluvia viento estaba muy feo. Pero también era mi cumpleaños, y mejor aún era el día que jugaban Los Gigantes De Yomiuri. Mi regaló de cumpleaños había sido unos boletos para ir a verlos. Imagínate la ilusión que tenía, ¡Conocería el _Tokyo Dome_!... Venía esperando ese día desde hacía mucho e imagínate lo mal que estaba cuando me dijeron que no podríamos ir por la niebla. Me puse re mal, le grite a mi mamá y me encerré en la habitación. Mis padres al ver cómo me puse se apenaron y más sabiendo que era el día de mi cumple decidieron ir. ¡Estaba tan feliz! Me puse la camiseta la gorra y primero me subí al auto. Siempre me sentía como un adulto poniéndome el cinturón así que mientras esperaba lo hice. Mis padres y mi hermano Zafiro subieron y nos fuimos. La neblina era increíble, mi papá no vio que había un camión de acoplados volcado y nos estrechamos de lleno. Un auto que venía tras nuestro nos embistió de atrás... —comenzó a temblar a pesar del calor y la voz la tenía cada vez más ronca— Luego todo se volvió negro, cuando desperté estaba rodeado de cables en un lugar horriblemente blanco. Empecé a gritar llamando a mis padres, pero una doctora vino a intentar explicarle a un niño lo que siquiera puede entender a un adulto. Ni mis padres... ni Zafiro volverían... Ellos se habían ido para siempre.

El horrible relato y la voz desgarradora de Darien la hicieron conmover a un modo que las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.

—¡Oh Darien! —susurro dándose vuelta y agarrando la cálida mano del moreno por debajo de las cobijas.

Se imaginó a su pequeño hermano Sammy que tiene la edad que tenía Darien cuando sufrió el accidente y no pudo concebir la idea de un niño sólo, desamparado, intentando entender que su familia ya no estaba.

—Yo debí haber muerto con ellos, todo fue mi culpa...

—No digas eso... —le pidió Serena acongojada.

—¡Sí no hubiese sido tan caprichoso! Hoy estaría festejando con mi familia...

—Darien no puedes culparte de algo que el destino ya lo quiso así.

—Soy un asesino yo los lleve a una muerte segura...

Ella pudo ver el rostro vulnerable de él alumbrado por las luces de la calle que se filtraban por la ventana. Se acercó más y lo abrazo fuertemente, ella también era una persona impulsiva.

Darien se dejó abrazar esperando que el abrazo de ese pequeño ángel lograra contener toda esa furia que había en él. Siempre se había sentido horrorizada mente culpable y por eso desde aquella vez no había vuelto a festejar su cumpleaños. Había sufrido de constantes pesadillas en donde las advertencias de su padre, los intentos de convencerlo de su madre y la jovial sonrisa de Zafiro junto a la escena del choque le venían una y otra vez, con el paso del tiempo habían ido disminuyendo poco a poco. Pero todos los 3 de agosto revivía el momento de la forma más cruel y despiadada.

Inesperadamente se empezó a tranquilizar. No sabía por qué le había contado todo a esa extraña, nunca había hablado de su culpabilidad con nadie siquiera con la psicóloga que lo atendió por tanto tiempo. Y sin embargo con ella había soltado todo lo que llevaba dentro como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. Y lo peor de todo es que se había permitido al fin volver a llorar...

Porque los hombres lloran. Porque llorando se alivian las penas.

—Lo siento tanto... —le dijo ella también llorando— No sabía...

—Siempre me encargado de que la historia no se hiciera pública, no me gustaría que toda la gente me viera con lastima. Es lo menos que merezco.

—Sabes tú no podrías haber hecho nada, Dios ya lo había decidido así.

—¿A veces me pregunto sí Dios existe, y porque es tan malo con algunas personas? Hubiese preferido morir yo, y no ellos...

—El a veces permite ciertas cosas por nuestro bien o porque simplemente ya estaban escritas así... Sí no existiera el dolor que te restringe, te pone límites, te destruye ¿En qué clase de mundo viviríamos?

Darien suspiro y correspondió al abrazo de Serena. Pensó en las palabras de ella; y se dijo que sí sus padres no hubiesen muerto quizás el no estuviera ahí.

Por qué la única razón por la que se había aferrado con uñas y dientes al Béisbol y había llegado a dónde estaba, era para que su padre un, aficionado a dicho deporte, lo viera, desde algún recóndito lugar a dónde estuviera, y se sintiera orgulloso de él. La culpa seguía ahí, pero se sentía un poquito más tranquilo... Quizá no todo fuera tan malo.

Abrazados se durmieron. Toda la noche sin despertar. No hubo pesadillas ni desvelos, porque se sentían protegidos en los brazos del otro. Juntos formaban un escudo anti cosas malas.

Por más que él fuera el mejor jugador de béisbol y ella su fiel fan, ambos estaban conectados por lazos que podrían opacar un horrible pasado...

Sere sintió que la removían, empezó a desperezarse; bostezo y soltó una especie de palabras entremezcladas con gemidos, y finalmente y a regañadientes abrió los ojos.

—Menos mal que no dormías bien en casas ajenas, pequeña mentirosa. —casi podía sentir el aliento de Darien estaba tan cerca. ¡No había sido un sueño, todo era real!

—Mmm

—Son las 11:00 de la mañana deberías de levantarte. He intentado despertarte varias veces pero tienes sueño pesado se ve... —le dijo Darien con voz alegre. Cuando pudo mirarlo bien, se dio cuenta que él ya estaba levantado y debidamente vestido. No se había afeitado aun lo que hacía verlo más maduro y atractivo además de que tenía una enorme sonrisa.

—Lo siento, hace dos semanas que no estoy durmiendo bien. Supongo que el cuerpo me pasó la factura. —Se explicó Serena avergonzada— De seguro mi ropa se ha secado ¿me la alcanzas así me cambio en el baño?

—Claro... Serena ya vestido se "presento" a desayunar a la cocina en donde Darien la esperaba con un humeante café y unas medialunas de apetitosa vista.

Desayunaron entre charlas y anécdotas que Darien le contaba de su vida como deportista. Ya habían cruzado la raya de perfectos desconocidos.

Al rato ya estaban en el auto con Taiki al volante dispuestos a ir a la casa de Serena en Saitama.

—La ruta no es por otro lado —pregunto Serena no dejando de mirar la remera original de Los Gigantes De Yomiuri el actual equipo en donde jugaba Darien, reciente regaló del mismo.

—Sí pero antes iremos al parque que está a unos metros de la Torre de Tokyo...

—¿Para qué?

—Mmm ya veremos rubia EntraPorVentanas... —ambos rieron.

De lo que sin duda quedaría como recuerdo por el resto de sus vidas. Taiki buscó un lugar discreto en donde estacionar el Volvo para despistar a algún fan que los haya seguido. Darien se puso unos

de vista que no tenían aumento y fue a abrirle la puerta a Serena. Cuando la rubia salía le pasó el brazo por la cintura y le hizo señas como para que actuara con tranquilidad. Caminaron hasta un bello parque siendo seguidos a una distancia prudencial

por el castaño.

Aún quedaban algunas flores tardías que la primavera había dejado como legado, los arboles estaban verdes y orgullosamente hermosos. Algunos niños pasaban comiendo helado, otras personas paseaban sus mascotas, y nadie parecía darse cuenta de la presencia de la pareja que acaba de detenerse junto a una fuente artificial de agua.

—Gracias por todo Sere... —dijo honestamente él que apretaba los puños dentro del bolsillo de Yoguin.

—¿Gracias? Oh por favor, yo soy la que debería estar totalmente agradecida. Haz hecho mucho más de lo que alguna vez pude imaginar, eres una gran persona. Ahora te admiro aún más. Gracias por haberme dado todo lo que te pedí... —agradeció ella mirándolo fijamente con los ojos vidriosos, llenos de emoción contenida.

—Todo no. —Musitó él que estaba manteniendo una lucha consigo mismo— ¡Al diablo!

Sacó las manos de los bolsillos, le agarro las manos a ella depositándolas en su nuca. Llevo las manos de él a su cintura y la trajo hacía sí Le acaricia la mejilla y borró con el dedo pulgar un lágrima que caía libremente por ella...

Apoyo sus labios en los de ella y cerró los ojos. Había dado tantos besos, pero nunca había sido el primero de nadie, ¿Que esperaría ella? Se dijo que haría lo mejor por darle el mejor beso de su vida. Froto brevemente dejándose invadir por la sensación de esa suave piel rojizo, le pasó la lengua esperando a que ella abriera los labios para él, ella lo hizo ahogando un suspiro. Darien la beso, la beso y la beso... Fundiéndose en el beso, pensando en que en vez de hacerla disfrutar a Serena, estaba disfrutando él. Al momento ella sé le unió torpemente, hasta que se adaptó al ritmo de su lengua.

Cuando él se separó por falta de aire, ella pensó que iba a desmayarse, se sentía mareada y rogaba porque sus piernas pudieran seguir manteniéndola en pie. Él la abrazo y ella se aferró a ese abrazo como sí se le fuera la vida en ello... Pensó que nunca se había sentido tan reconfortada como en ese momento.

Ni el mejor de los chocolates tenía comparación con el sabor de los labios de Darien. Definitivamente sabía que nadie le volvería a dar un beso así. Y eso que no tenía experiencia.

También se percató de que todo sonaba a una despedida, y cuando Darien le dijo que Taiki la llevaría hasta su casa porque a él se le había presentado un problema, supo que no podía estar más en lo cierto.

Se subió al auto como en un sueño y se llevó la mano a los labios, nostálgicamente vio como la figura de Darien Chiba se iba diluyendo a medida que se iban alejando...

.

.

.

Cinco años más tarde Serena bajaba las escalinatas de la Universidad del distrito Juban, el lugar en donde había estado viviendo desde que inició su vida como universitaria.

Un huevo se estrechó contra su espalda, harina le caía de todos lados... Y eso fue sólo el comienzo.

Sonriente se dejó bañar con ingredientes de un bizcochuelo.

¡Estaba recibida! Era una enfermera...

Cuando terminaron los abrazos, las felicitaciones y el escándalo propio de su familia y amigos. Se decidieron a ir a festejar, cualquier ocasión ellos la aprovechaban para comer, beber y bailar... Les dijo que ella los alcanzaría luego, antes quería bañarse.

Mientras todos se iban le dio una última mirada a la universidad, pensó en lo mucho que le había costado, la pequeña carrera que había elegido. Nunca le había gustado la escuela, ni los estudios, la idea de ella siempre había sido ser una simple ama de casa. Pero cuando llegó el momento se dio cuenta de que quería estudiar. Y le salió bien, porque los estudios le habían ocupado todo el tiempo que otras utilizaban en citas, coqueteo y toda esas cosas de chicas...

Un auto negro de vidrios polarizados estacionó y oyó que la llamaban por su nombre, ella se giró con cierta desconfianza. La ventanilla de la parte trasera del auto estaba bajada y al parecer la voz de la persona que la había llamado venía desde ahí.

Camino hasta el vehículo.

—Serena... —volvió a escuchar una voz grave que provenía de un hombre.

Extrañamente esa voz le causó un leve cosquilleo, aunque no pudo saber porque. Pero cuando él dueño del auto se quitó las gafas y se asomó saludándola con un derritiente sonrisa creyó que iba a desmayarse.

Cerró los ojos, volvió a abrirlos. Él seguía allí.

Ahogo un grito llevándose la mano a la boca.

¡Estaba tan guapo, y tan maduro!

Frente a sus ojos contra todo pronóstico volvía a estar él. Sólo en sueños había imaginado este momento. Ya lo había visto personalmente, e incluso había dormido con él. Pero ni las fotos, ni sus propios recuerdos la prepararon para ese fuego que la recorrió por dentro. De pronto volvía a sentirse viva.

—¡Oh Darien! —Dijo con lágrimas a punto de escaparse de sus ojos— Darien, Darien... —repetía su nombre como para asegurarse que él en verdad estaba allí.

Él abrió la puerta del auto y salió tan rápido como sí escapara de una plaga. La miró lleno de emoción contenida, dejó que sus ojos grabaran a fuego su espectacular figura. Estaba más alta, más crecida, más adulta y más bella de lo que la recordaba. Quiso abrazarla y estrecharla en sus brazos, la necesitaba como un sediento al agua. Pero se contuvo sí había esperado cinco largos años, podía esperar un poquito más. Aún había algunas cosas por confirmar...

—Supe que estudiabas aquí —dijo casualmente como sí se vieran todos los días— Quería invitarte al a ver la final...

—¡¿Ver?! —Exclamó ella sin poder evitarlo.

—Eso dije...

—¿No juegas?

—No. —Dijo él indiferente— Volverá a ponerme en el banco... Ya no rindo como solía hacerlo. En realidad desde que salimos campeones con la selección que no juego bien, me cuesta concentrarme... Supongo que tuve mis años y ya no puedo dar más de lo que dí...

—Lo siento...

Darien río, negó con la cabeza y la miró

—Sube, tienes que darte un baño y ponerte la camiseta...

—Cierto...

Él le tendió el brazo para que entrara primero y luego se subió él.

En un armonioso silencio fueron gran parte del camino, se daban miradas robadas. Queriendo guardar en su memoria cada cambia que habían experimentado con el pasó del tiempo. Y aunque Sere siempre a él lo veía en fotos y vídeos, incluso en los canales de deportes. No era lo mismo tenerlo a menos de un metro de ella.

¿Quién diría que lo volvería a ver?

—Que imagen deberás de tener de mi... —dijo ella exagerando la dramatización en su voz— Otra vez te veo y otra vez no tengo nada para regalarte. ¡Feliz Cumplañeos mi Darien!

—¿Mí? —ella agacho la cabeza con un pequeña sonrisita— Hay algo que quiero que me regales, pero no te lo diré ahora claro.

—No se me ocurre que podría regalarte pero sí está a mi alcance lo haré con orgullo...

Llegaron a la casa de Darien, la misma en la que una vez Sere se metió por la ventana exactamente cinco años atrás. Sólo que estaba vez entraron por la puerta y tomados de la mano. Ella se metió al baño y él le tuvo que volver a prestar ropa. Sólo que ahora tenía un short de mujer en su guardarropa, por sí las dudas otra vez se volvía a meter una fan por la ventana y se ensuciaba con pizza, o con harina y huevo. Era lo mismo para el caso.

—Que sucia eres, esperas a verme para bañarte.

—Muy gracioso —se quejó ella saliendo del baño ya cambiada.

—Vamos. Que aunque no juegue, sí soy suplente y tengo que calentar y estar con mis compañeros. Demasiado que no viaje con ellos...

Serena tenía muchísimas ganas de preguntarle ¿Por qué no había viajado con sus compañeros? ¿Por qué había ido a buscarla? ¿Cómo era que aún se acordaba de ella? Pero se contuvo. Ahora no era la misma niña de hace 5 años y no quería parecer una tonta inmadura que aún se hace ilusiones. Además que se sentía a gloria volver a tener a Darien personalmente, con qué razón del mundo iba a querer destruir tan bello momento.

—Sabes aún no puedo creer que estoy por entrar junto a ti al Tokyo Dome ¡Es todo tan irreal!

—Pues créelo y disfruta. —le respondió solemnemente— Hay cosas que sólo suceden una vez...

Él le corrió un pelo que se le venía a la cara.

Estaban frente a frente en los vestuarios del reconocido estadio de Béisbol. Como lo había predicho Darien término llegando tarde y ya todos sus compañeros estaban reconociendo el campo y calentando.

—Me tengo que ir... —suspiro Darien— Puedes sentarte en el banco con el entrenador, ya hable con ellos y no hay problema.

—Claro, gracias. —Sere sonrió.

—Es hora de que me des mi regalo...

—¿Sí? —Preguntó asombrada— ¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero tus labios... —murmuro en voz ronca.

La arrincono con la pared, y le dio un beso dulce, lleno de ansias, emoción, pasión y sobre todo lleno de promesas

—¿Por qué me buscaste? —incurrió ella cuando al fin recuperó la compostura. Pero era demasiado tarde. Darien se había ido.

Sonrió para sí rememorando el beso y camino hasta el banco junto a la cancha.

Estaba tan nerviosa. Necesitaba que el partido empiece pronto. Tenía miedo de que perdieran, últimamente Los Gigantes de Yomiuri no estaban en su mejor nivel, y Los Tigres de Hanshin por el contrario estaban jugando como nunca.

¡Y ella estaba en el estadio!

A tan sólo unos metros de donde se desarrollaría el juego. Sentía un nudo en el estómago y las manos le transpiraban.

Pronto Darien vino a sentarse en el banco con los demás suplentes. Ella estaba junto al técnico y a su colaborador.

Los equipos entraron en cancha y tomaron sus posiciones. Los Tigres batearon primero. Comenzando con un partido emocionante.

La gente alentaba cuando era el turno de Los Gigantes, y abucheaba a Los Tigres. ¿Cómo no hacerlo eran locales? Nueve contra Nueve, dando todo por llevar a su equipo a la gloria.

Le echó un vistazo a Darien, estaba guapísimo con su pelo húmedo y tan concentrado mirando el juego. Apretaba las manos las soltaba, se removía ansioso en el banco. Pero sobre todo soltaba muchos juramentos. Era obvio que él moría por entrar.

Los Tigres llevaban cuatro carreras y Los Gigantes sólo tres. Estaban perdiendo y quedaban tan sólo dos innings, dos episodios.

—Es su cumpleaños, métalo por favor... —le susurro Serena al técnico haciendo acopio de toda su valentía.— Puede entrar de lanzador, Darien es muy veloz ¿No lo recuerda?

—¿Lo has visto jugar últimamente? —respondió el técnico negando con la cabeza.

—Por favor... —pidió Serena.

—Mira chica dedícate a mirar el juego que acá el que hace los cambios soy yo.

La reto el técnico.

La defensiva de Los Gigantes logró atrapar la bola antes que el jugador de Los Tigres llegase a la cuarta base. Por los que aún habían oportunidades.

Era el último bateo de ellos pensó Darien con impotencia, sí sus compañeros no anotaban. Se acababa el sueño.

—Chiba ven aquí... —lo llamó el técnico. —Remplaza al nueve, toma su lugar, batea y anota. Hay mucha gente que todavía confía en ti, no vamos a decepcionarlos. Demuestra por te decimos El Campeón, vamos nene —le palmeo la espalda— Hazte un auto regaló, tú chica te está mirando...

Darien asintió concentrado a todo lo que le decía el técnico, miró a Serena y le lanzó un beso. Sintió la adrenalina correr por las venas, la suerte después de tanto años había regresado.

Así Darien se puso el casco y los guantes y entró.

Bateo tal como le habían dicho, con todas sus fuerzas. La bola se fue muy lejos. «Atrapen en eso» pensó él. Salió corriendo y evito a todo loa jugadores que querían evitar que llegase a la cuarta base. Anotó la carrera, todo el estadio rugió. Volvió a su esencia.

De perder Los Gigantes pasaron anotar el punto de la victoria.

El campo se llenó de gente festejando.

Darien buscó a Serena con la mirada, estaba parada con la mano en la boca y llorando. Él corrió junto a ella, se sacó el casco y lo arrojó a un costado.

—Sere... —dijo sin aliento— ¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Darien SOMOS CAMPEONES! —grito ella emocionada. Él la abrazo y apoyo su mandíbula en la coronilla de ella.

—Lo sé, nena lo sé...

"¡Que los cumpla feliz, que los cumpla feliz. Que los cumpla El campeón, que los cumpla feliz"

Todo el estadio empezó a cantar, se unieron los jugadores y por último también Serena. Ella lo miró con ternura, sabiendo del conflicto que tenía Darien con su cumpleaños. Tenía miedo que él racionase mal.

—Sabes Sere, gracias por tus palabras hace cinco años... Me costó pero lo he entendido. Ya no puedo hacer nada para regresarlos, ni aunque este de duelo durante todos mis cumpleaños.

Sere sonrió y lo abrazo como hubiese querido hacerlo en otros momentos.

—Ellos deben de estar orgullosos de ti...

—Ahora lo sé, hago lo me gusta, hago lo que soy. Y sólo me falta algo para ser feliz... —la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el centro de la cancha.

Se agacho y de repente la gente hizo un silencio sepulcral.

—Serena Tsukino... Me has hecho recordar quién soy y quién fui. Y aunque probablemente sea muy tarde y haya pasado tanto tiempo, quiero pedirte que por favor te cases conmigo... —sacó de un lugar secreto una cajita con un precioso anillo en oro blanco y con hermoso zafiro reluciente.

Definitivamente estaba en un sueño, pensó Serena. Era todo tan remoto e imposible. ¿Qué había ocurrido para que ella pasará de estar metida en sus estudios y en una vida de constantes sueños, a que estuviera frente al hombre más guapo y querido de todo Japón. Más aún le estaba pidiendo matrimonio.

Desde los 12 años que estaba enamorada de él, y cuando lo había visto personalmente el sentimiento se había ceñidos aún más fuerte a su corazón. Lo había añorando por tanto tiempo...

Darien que esperaba un sí o un rotundo no. Se asustó al ver a Serena desmayarse. Enseguida y sin esperar a la coronación se fue del lugar llevando a Serena en brazos. Inmensamente preocupado la llevó a una clínica en donde le dijeron que sólo había sido un desmayo a causa de una emoción fuerte y que pronto despertaría y todo estaría bien.

—¿Dónde estoy? —pregunto Sere asustada cuando despertó.

—En una clínica haz estado dormida por tres horas... —le respondió él sentado en una silla junto a una camilla.

Ella suspiro aliviada, lo que antes había sucedido no era un sueño.

—¿Por qué me buscaste? ¿Por qué haces todo esto? —inquirió llena de incertidumbre.

—Porque aunque no lo creas, hace cinco años me enamoré perdidamente de la chica que fue lo suficientemente valiente como para meterse por mi ventana. No solo a mi casa, sino también a mi corazón. Tarde en entenderlo, soy un hombre un poco lento en lo que es sentimientos, pero lo bueno es que al fin lo entendí. Vivía relativamente bien sin conocerte, pero esas horas que estuve contigo fueron perfectas… Quiero que mi vida sea así de perfecta también. Todos necesitan una familia, y quiero que tú seas la mía…

Darien Chiba al fin soltó lo que había estado pensando hacía tanto tiempo, aunque no le salió perfecto como él lo había practicado, por el contrario parecía un discurso de un niño. Pero lo cierto es que todo lo había dicho con el corazón y supuso que eso era lo que valía.

—Oh Darien ¿Tú me mas? —estaba llena de curiosidad ¿Cómo un hombre como él podía quererla a ella, una simple chica?

—Lo haces sonar como si fuera algo tan imposible. ¿No es así como funciona el amor? ¿Juntando a personas y flechándolas de un minuto para otro sin que puedan hacer nada?

—Tienes razón… —suspiró Serena.

—Son las 11:45 puedes decirme que sí como regalos de cumpleaños… Si aún me amas claro.

—Cierto. —Dijo ella poniéndose de pie— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Quiero casarme contigo y también te amo… siempre te he amado.

Iba a besarlo pero Darien no la dejó por que salió corriendo de la habitación.

«_¿Qué diablos?» _Se preguntó Serena poniéndose las zapatillas con la única razón de ir a por él.

Ya estaba abriendo la puerta cuando Darien se topó con ella, y le sonrió, junto a él venía un hombre canoso de traje.

—Él es el Dr. Tomoe y está autorizado a casarnos… Ellos son Andrew y Mina los chicos que te ayudaron a meterte en mi casa… Seran nuestros testigos… Así es como se casa un campeón de béisbol.

Serena les sonrió a ambos rubios, y ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa reluciente. Habían tenido su posibilidad de conocer a Darien.

Y el juez los casó por la ley y ambos se juraron amor y respeto. Y cuando se besaron las tres personas allí presentes supieron que se estaban casando por amor. Era algo obvio.

Muchas mujeres arman una gran boda y solo están contentas sí parecen princesas. Pero ella no pudo ser más feliz que en ese momento. Casada en una clínica con ropa deportiva y con un novio que aun olía a sudor del partido. Pero se amaban y era lo único importante…

—Te amo tanto MI y únicamente MI Darien…

—No más que yo… —Darien le beso la suave curva del cuello, estaban en la cama de la casa del moreno a punto de consumar su matrimonio— Ahora tendré una razón para festejar el 3 de agosto…

Y con eso no se refería a su cumpleaños… Si no al día que se casó con la mujer de su vida. Al fin y al cabo los cumpleaños exaltaban mucho a la persona que cumplía, y eso era malo.

Pero recordar el día del aniversario de la boda con la mujer que entró por su vida por una ventana, era lo mejor del mundo.

.

.

.

.

.

**9.066 palabras después. Al fin… **

_***El fin* **_

_**¡Feliz cumpleaños Mamo-chan!**_

**Gracias por haber leído y perdón por haberlo hecho tan largo, es que no sé salió así y me daba pena acortarlo. Espero les haya gustado ya que lo hice con mucho amor para mi querido esposo: ***_**Darien Chiba***_

_**Se los quiere **_

_**Nai **_


End file.
